


Happy Birthday, Damian!

by AMNigma



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Birthday, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad Ending, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Damian was about to propose. It was supposed to be his birthday gift for himself. He didn't know why he even bothered.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 25
Kudos: 119





	Happy Birthday, Damian!

Damian hated his birthdays. They usually consisted of training, killing, and even more training when he was a child. There were no gifts, no celebration, no happiness. Nothing. Until he went to his father. 

His father, albeit cold on the outside, always made sure that they celebrated with the traditional cake and the occasional party poppers. Damian thought it was a gunshot at first and Alfred had explained it to him. Then his father disappeared, and Richard Grayson came to his life. 

That man was the absolute _worst_. Three-tier cakes with candles of all colors all over it. Costumes and party hats. The man even had the audacity to dress batcow with a cape, but Damian, despite his scowls and denials, always liked it, deep inside, he really did. 

Then his father came back to life. Timothy Drake and Stephanie Brown came into the picture, then Barbara Gordon, then Todd, then Cain then Kane, then they’re celebrating birthdays left and right. Damian could no longer keep track. At least he pretended not to keep track of it. In truth, Damian had memorized all of the important dates that his  _ family _ held dear to them. Because that’s what they were. _Family_. 

When Damian met, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he didn’t know how she would change his life until she did. And every day was brighter. The birds sang their hymns sweeter. The sky was bluer. The world was just  _ better _ . 

His birthdays now consisted of family time  _ and _ alone time with his beloved. Damian couldn’t contain his glee. He loved his girlfriend, more than words can describe and he planned on telling her today. On his 25th birthday. The day he wanted to change  _ something _ in their relationship. As a form of gift to himself, you can say. 

It takes 4 hours for the jet to arrive from Gotham to Paris. Half the time of the usual air travel time. Damian didn't know how to start. He planned the dinner himself, wanted Mari all for himself for the day. He had already asked _and gotten_ permission from Sabine and Tom. He wanted to make this perfect. To make sure that no one will come in between them. It was time, anyway. 

He held the box in his hands and looked at the ring he wanted to give to her. It had a piece of the sword that killed him before because really? How else will Damian Wayne tell the person he loves that he loves them if not to give them a piece of the item that killed them? That they were vulnerable to? 

The plane stopped and Damian left the aircraft. Opening his phone, he saw the flood of notifications from various people. Missed calls from everyone he knew. Messages that reached up to over a hundred. And new ones still coming in. 

Damian decided to ignore them all. Nothing seemed to be from his beloved anyway. If the world was ending, it would have to wait because not only was it his birthday, but also the day he planned to propose. No one will disturb him today. 

Taking a rented car to the apartment where his beloved currently resided in, he noticed the panic and quiet that loomed over the entirety of Paris. Damian frowned. What exactly was happening anyway?

Deciding to just help out to lessen the burden of the Parisian heroes, he parked the car and changed his outfit. Damian needed this day to be perfect dammit. He wanted this to be his best birthday yet, no one, and he meant _no one_ will destroy this for him. 

“Robin?” he heard someone say as he jumped over one of the buildings. It was Kagami Tsurugi dressed up in her dragon hero costume. “What are you doing here?”

Damian shrugged, “Never mind that, where’s the villain? Who do we need to take down?”

The girl looked _distressed,_ as if she wanted to smack him, and if Damian learned the reason for it earlier, maybe he would have let her. 

After a few moments of silence, Damian frowned at the girl. “Hey, are you listening to me? Who do we need to take down?”

The girl shook her head then wiped her face, as if she had tears about to fall down. Damian frowned. 

“Follow me,” was the only thing the Kagami said before setting off. 

Damian did as fast as he could. 

~~

They arrived at a hospital. Damian, despite being confused, didn’t question the place. Most villains in Gotham have doctorate degrees anyway so who was he to judge?

They walked slowly and arrived at one end of the hallway where most of the Parisian heroes -- and was that Sabine and Tom?-- were. They were all crying. And when they arrived, everyone looked at him. Queen Bee attacked him. 

“Where the _fuck_ were you?” she asked, tears were falling from her face to his costume. Damian was pinned on the floor.

“Chloe-” Felix grabbed the blonde girl but the hotel heiress growled at the aspiring lawyer. 

“Don’t you  _ Chloe _ me,” the Queen Bee screamed at her fellow blond, then she turned back to Damian, grabbing him by his collar. “Where the fuck were you, you- you-” she continued to sob and the Robin did not know what to do. 

Looking at the rest of the people, they were all staring at him. Some in disbelief, some in worry, some were just  _ blank _ . Dreading the answer, he asked what needed to be asked. 

“What the hell happened?”

~~

Damian Wayne hated his birthdays. He always had and always will. And although it had been three weeks since his last one, nothing else mattered anymore because those three weeks have been the worst of his life. 

Kneeling on the grass beside the porcelain tombstone, he let his tears fall with the raindrops. 

“Damian,” he heard someone say as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. No one can take him away from this place. 

“Damian,” a different voice. “We _have_ to go.” 

He didn’t bother answering. He didn’t bother with anything anymore really. Why would he? His reason for living was no longer there. 

Remembering the fact, he sobbed once again, as he re-read the message on the marble: 

**_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ **

**_Beloved Daughter, gone too soon_ **

**_Born: June 21, 20XX_ **

**_Died: December 21, 20XX_ **

  
  



End file.
